The truth of Darkness
by sum41qt
Summary: [DaisukexSatoshi][SatoshixRisa] All I really need to say right now is Lemon, isn't it...


Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel…but if I did…Satoshi and Daisuke would be my slaves….

Love at First Sight

I never really knew what to think of him. Satoshi Hiwatari. He always seemed mysterious, lost maybe. He was loved by so many girls…I knew I was no competition. Even if I was, how could I tell him my feelings. It'd be almost impossible. Besides, I worked so hard to get him to trust me, even if he knew who I was at times. How my DNA went crazy every time I saw her.

She was Risa Harada. It was she that I occupied my obsession with, while I was dreaming about Satoshi, that is. I wrote my first love letter to Risa, although, it did come back with a large red 'Return to Sender' stamp on it. She was a twin, her sister being Riku. I never really liked Riku, but I knew someone who did. The problem was, Risa like him.

He was Dark Mousy. He was also me though. He was the dark and mysterious "Phantom Thief" that I turned into when I saw Risa and my DNA reacted to her. He adored Riku. She didn't adore him though. When Riku said she had loved me, I returned the feeling, but I still kept turning into him. Why did I have to be burdened with this? She returned her feelings? It's supposed to stop. Then Grandfather told me that she had to know about Dark. Damn Dark This story isn't about Dark though. This story is about Satoshi, Risa, and Me.

I'm Daisuke Niwa. Just a regular14-year old boy. Well, maybe not regular. I wrote Risa a love letter, at the beginning of school, expressing my "Feelings" for her. The feelings that were a cover up for my feelings for Satoshi. I knew Risa would turn me down, which made me all the more confidant. Anyways, I wasn't Risa's type. Oh well, no loss there.

I never knew exactly what there was between Satoshi and me. Sure, we were friends, but was that it? I always thought so, until the day he caught Dark. I turned back into myself. My DNA made me turn back into me, since Satoshi could officially not touch me. Then it happened. Satoshi turned into someone else. Someone named Krad. Yes, his DNA reacted to me. What this meant was Satoshi felt strongly about me, meaning I could tell him the truth. I wanted to so bad. I left that night he turned into Krad. I left him and went home.

Later that night, I went out. I went to Satoshi's. It's the only thing I felt like I had to do. I had to tell him. When I got there, I was surprised by Satoshi waiting for me. He looked as good as ever. His hair was wet and his glasses were missing.

"I was wondering when you were going to come Daisuke…" His voice coaxed me nearer to him. Why me? Why him? Damn…

"Of course you were Satoshi. Aren't you always waiting for something?" I was right. Satoshi's life was never exactly a complete one. He was always waiting, though he didn't even know why.

He didn't answer me. Instead he kissed me. I wanted it sure, but I didn't realize how good it would actually be. I felt his tongue, begging entrance into my mouth. Of course, I granted it. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?

I didn't exactly now what was going on, but I liked it. He was my best friend, should I think of him this way? Of course I should. Then again, there was always the voice in the back of my mind. The voice I recognized as Dark's.

_What the fuck are you doing, Daisuke?_

He didn't like it. Of course he didn't. He believes I'm in love with Risa. Even though nothing could be farther from the truth. I wanted Satoshi. I wanted to take him, right here, for everyone to see. Therefore, I couldn't…so I pushed him inside.

The battle of a kiss was still going on. Our tongues were fighting, one trying to be more dominant then the other. I felt Satoshi's arms grab onto my hips, pulling my down on the bed with him. Damn…this was awesome…

He broke of the kiss. I was so mad at him, but he knew how to make it better. He started running his hand up my shirt, playing with my nipples. God, why this torture? I positioned myself so I was straddling him, rubbing myself on him. I heard a soft moan escape his lips.

He immediately rolled onto of my, working hard to remove his shirt and my pants. God, he wasted no time. That's all right. I wanted this…didn't I? Of course I did. I must have been thinking for a long time, because the next thing I felt was Satoshi's mouth around my…well…my penis…

Oh god. It worried me that he was so good at this. Had he done it before? With who? Jeez, stop thinking Daisuke, just enjoy it. I felt my hips start to buck forward, begging for more. He rested his arm across them, keeping them down. I felt his tongue swirling around it, his teeth scraping across the tender skin. Oh Shit.

"God…S-Satoshi…where did you l-learn to…to do that…" I was trying to hold back the obvious fact I was about to have an orgasm.

"Don't talk." He continued worked at my member. God, he was so good at this. Then it was over. I had cum right in his mouth and he had swallowed every bit of it. He came up and gave me a deep kiss, letting me taste myself on his lips. During the kiss, I had started to work at the buttons on his pants. For some reason, my hands were shaking horribly though. I felt him lift himself and slip them off, along with his boxers.

I never thought I'd have wanted this so bad. Satoshi, straddling me, completely naked. The anticipation was killing me, and I could tell it was killing him too.

"Are you sure you want this Daisuke?" How could his voice be so damn steady?

"Yeah, I…" I was cut off by feeling Satoshi enter me. He was really big and it hurt really bad, but he was ruthless. Whenever I screamed, He do it more. Thrusting faster and faster. With every scream and saw him smile. Damn, he was messed up. Oh well. I got myself into this.

Finally, it was over. He had removed himself and we collapsed on his bed. I looked at his clock, not being able to read it. I started to think of mom. Oh well, she was always worried. All I cared about was the blue haired boy next to me.

Author's Note:This is my first DNAngel fanfic, I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!

Sum41qt


End file.
